Heartache
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: What happens when you see your crush hanging out with another girl? It'll just cause another heartache. Two-shot, Tsurugi x Reader.


**I don't own IE GO.**

That day, after the dance, Tsurugi brought you home. You didn't even know he did. You were completely asleep at that time. Apparently your mother had freaked out at the sight of Tsurugi carrying you home and grounded you for a month. But that was all over now. It was almost February when your punishment was finally lifted.

You heave a sigh of relief. School was just let out and you are no longer grounded. Ever since that Christmas incident your mother has been more over protective that ever. She even prevented you from going shopping with Aoi! You were glad you're not grounded anymore. Today, you and Aoi would be going shopping for the first time since before you're accident (refer to White Christmas). But first, you had soccer practice to attend.

You rushed off to the clubroom, hoping that you wouldn't be late. You dashed into the clubroom only to find it empty. _'Everyone must have gone for training already… Darn it.' _You were about turn around and head for the field when you spotted a piece of paper on the table with your name on it. You picked it up and read it. It was from Aoi. It contained only a few words. But that was enough to make you blush.

'_**You might not want to go to practice today. Steer clear of the Raimon Eleven if you don't want to get humiliated.' ;) –Aoi **_

_**P.S. He is soooooo in love with you!**_

_Just staring at the message won't help!_

Even though she warned you not to go, you wanted to know what was up. But you didn't want to risk being humiliated either. So you settled for giving Aoi a phone call.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. After the third ring someone picked the phone up. "Hello?" It was Midori.

"Midori-san, is Aoi there?" You ask a little timidly.

"Aoi? Okay, hold on." There was a slight pause and Aoi's voice sounded. "Yes?"

"Aoi, what did you mean by asking me not to go to practice?" You asked curiously.

"Is this you, [F/n]?" Aoi chuckled. "I guess you saw the note."

"Of course I did." You respond. "What is it all about?"

"I'll tell you later." She said. "Meet you at the bus stop after practice. And make sure none of the team members see you! Gotta go!"

"Hey! Wait!" You say, but it was too late. Aoi already hung up. Sighing, you looked at the clock. Practice should be over soon so you decided to head to the hospital to pay your sister a visit and then go to the meeting point.

* * *

You stood at the bus stop waiting for Aoi. Wile you were waiting, Shinsuke and Tenma had just happened to walk past you. They stopped for a while and looked at you. You wondered why they were looking at you with ridiculous smirks on their faces. Shinsuke was the first to speak. "Ne, [F/n]-chan is it true that you and Tsurugi are dating?"

"What?"

"Are you and Tsurugi dating?" Tenma repeated.

"Eh?" Did you hear right? You certainly were confused. "What do you mean?"

"So you two are not dating?" Tenma asked.

"N-N-No! Of course not!" You stammer. You blushed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing." Shinsuke said. "Let's go Tenma."

Immediately after they left, Aoi showed up. "[F/n]!" She called while running towards you. "Sorry I'm late. Akane had to go home earlier so Midori and I had to do her jobs."

"It's okay." You mumble. "Now can you tell me what really is going on?"

"Well it's like this…" Aoi began.

**Flashback~**

_Earlier that day, in the soccer clubroom. Everyone, except you and the third years who had exams, had arrived for practice. Somehow a rumor got around that Tsurugi was dating someone (he wasn't of course. It's just a rumor) and the entire club – minus the third years – were talking about it. The rumor had been going around for some time already and it was one of the most heated topics ever._

_Somehow, Kariya cam up with the idea that Tsurugi was dating you and he told Kirino. "Ne, Kirino-senpai. I think the girl that Tsurugi might be dating is [F/n]-chan." Kariya had said. "After all, didn't they go to the dance together?"_

_Kirino looked disapprovingly at Kariya but said nothing. He went over to Shindou and told him what Kairya had told him. Shindou look a little shocked. "That's really unexpected. I never knew someone like [F/n] would date Tsurugi…" _

_Tenma and Shinsuke happened to over hear that part and pestered Shindou until he would tell them. _

"_Okay, fine. But don't tell anyone else okay?" Shindou sighed. "Kariya said that, [F/n] might be the one dating Tsurugi."_

"_EH?" Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed. "[F/N] IS THE ONE DATING TSURUGI?!" _

_Shindou face palmed. 'So much for don't tell anyone else.' He muttered._

_Tenma and Shinsuke practically ran all the way over to Tsurugi to ask if Kariya spoke the truth. Soon everyone was crowded around the ace striker._

"_Is it true?" Tenma asked. "Are you really dating [F/n]-chan?"_

_Tsurugi seemed very much bothered by this commotion. Without thinking, he snapped. "So what if I was?" _

"_So you __**are**__ dating her!" Shinsuke squealed. "Congratulations Tsurugi!" _

_Tsurugi got pissed off, yelled at them to shut up and storm out of the clubroom._

**End of Flashback~**

"You're kidding…" You stared open mouthed at Aoi.

"No I'm not." She said.

"So they really think I'm dating Tsurugi?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Oh look the bus is here!" Aoi said. "Let's go."

You didn't pay much attention to the shopping at all. Your mind was far, far away, thinking of what would happen if Tsurugi's fangirls heard the rumor. You'd be dead for sure. The thought of all the fangirls giving you the cold shoulder wasn't pleasant.

Once you were done with shopping, you headed over to the hospital to collect your sisters medication (she had been discharged recently but the doctors still insist on her taking the medication) and hoping not to bump into Tsurugi. Luck wasn't on your side though. As soon as you were about to leave, guess who walked out from the elevator. Yup, it was none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke. You mentally face palmed yourself.

It seemed as if every time you didn't want to see him, he appears right in front of you. He calls your name and you turn to greet him with a smile. He insists on walking you home even though he knows your mom would freak out. He says he has something to talk to you about.

However, during the whole trip back to your house he doesn't say a thing. You were puzzled. As the two of you neared your home, he finally said something.

"Look… There's something I want to talk to you about." Tsurugi says. "Can you meet me at the riverbank at 6 tomorrow?"

"Umm… Sure…" You reply. The puzzled look you had on before was still visible on your face as you look at the taller guy intently. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. See you then." He waved and jogged off without another word. That got you wondering.

"What's up with his mysterious attitude today?" You ask yourself. Well you'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

**Time skip: The next day, 6.30 in the evening at the riverbank**

You looked at the watch for the trillionth time. He was late. Now you had no idea what to do. Should you just leave? Tsurugi wouldn't bail on you just like that would he? You decided to wait another few minutes. If he did not come by then, you'd go home.

You waited for another ten minutes. He still hadn't showed up. You knew you had to get home before it gets dark. Sighing, you get up and start walking home. Along the way you saw Tsurugi. You were about to call out to him but stopped as you noticed a short girl standing next to him. You stopped in your tracks.

_That's the reason he didn't come as promised? _You thought._ To hang out with another girl? _For some reason your heart ached to see the two of them together. You quickly shook it off and started walking really fast, trying to make sure Tsurugi didn't see you.

You were out of luck again. He just had to spot you at the worse possible moment.

"[F/n]?" He called. You had to stop. You turned around to face the duo.

"Yes?"

"Kinako, this is [L/n] [F/n], a friend of mine." Tsurugi said introducing you to the girl standing beside him. "And [F/n], this is Nanobana Kinako. She's a transfer student from Mirai Junior High."

"Nice to meet you." You say, forcing a smile.

"Cheesu!~" Kinako cried. "Nice to meet you [F/n]!"

"Say, would you like to join us for practice next time?" Tsurugi asked. He's being unusually social today. You wondered if the new girl was the reason.

"I'll think about it." You said when all you really wanted to do was to scream at him. "I have to go now." With that, you rushed off. Kinako looked at Tsurugi and he shrugged.

Meanwhile after running for what seemed like forever, you stopped to catch your breath. Beads of sweat trickled down your forehead. You had never felt this way before. You looked up to the sky and realized it was already dark. You didn't want your mother to worry but neither did you want to go home.

_What should I do?_

* * *

**I don't like the way I wrote this. But... you might like it. This is meant to be the sequel of White Christmas... So yah. Review maybe?**


End file.
